


Copoerang

by Megamix07



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: Captain Boomerang and Copperhead got together. Follow there story.
Relationships: Floyd Lawton/Harleen Quinzel, Killer Croc/June Moone, Killer Frost/King Shark
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"mate, mate," Digger said while Copperhead locked him. "You know you like this. Admit it," Copperhead replied. Digger nodded. "Say it out loud. Say it." "L  
I like when you lick me." 

That night. Digger was having trouble with sleep. He had flashbacks of the Squad. The deaths and the near deaths. He woke up in a cold sweat. "You alright love," asked Copperhead. "Yeah, just nightmares." "These are more recurring. You need help." "I'll do it tomorrow." "Good" 

The next day the doctor said that they should just smoke weed. He said it would help. They trusted him. So they bought weed. It was easy. They set up a weed room for the purposes of smoking it. It was incredibly easy. That night they smoked it and that night was perfectly fine. 

The next day was fine. Digger went to work. Copperhead stayed home and worked out. When Digger came home he was fine. And the nightmares didn't come back. He was fine. He was gonna be fine.


	2. A party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digger and Sameer have a party

Digger was racing trying to get everything ready for his friends when they come over. "You need to calm down luv." "Mates are coming over, what do I do other than worry?" Sameer massaged Digger with his tail. That calmed him. He just took some of his prescribed weed. That would work for ages.

The first over was Floyd and Harley. Harley say herself on Floyd's lap snuggling into him. Next was Croc and June. "Still can't believe they're together," Harley whispered. Rick came in with Tatsu. Everyone was here. Great. 

Digger talked with Floyd, Harley still on his lap. "You stink of weed," Floyd commented. Digger responded, "How would you know?" "Had to get Zoe of the shit. It is nasty. Trust me." That conversation ended when Sameer hugged Digger from behind while kissing him. "Come on, let'ss dance." They danced for about an hour. 

After another hour, everyone left and Digger and Copperhead took some more weed and went to sleep.


	3. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of Digger and Sameer

Digger layed in bed after the party last night. Sameer had already got up and was making breakfast. "My head," moaned Digger. His head was killing him. Good thing Sameer was right there for him.

Sameer came in saying, "Darling, wake up." "Okay." "Do you know what the day is?" Digger responded instantly, "Our anniversary. See, I remembered. No hyjinks to get a present this year." "Improvement. Considering last year." He shuddered a bit. Last year was a disaster. But, it ended pretty fine. 

This year Digger was prepared. He planned a lovely dinner in the evening. Digger told Sameer that he should go get ready, for tonight was gonna be good. 

Sameer went with Harley to a spa. He got his nails filed, they were quite sharp. He then got messaged. He was enjoying it. He soon got in a sauna. There was one other dude there. Sameer just ignored him. But he didn't ignore him, "So, whatcha doin' 'ere?" "Getting ready for something." "Date?" "Anniversary," Sameer answered. "Boyfriend?" "Husband." The guy looked disappointed. But Sameer didn't notice.

Meanwhile, Digger was getting the apartment ready. Everything needed to be perfect, or close to perfect. He set up candles, rose petals and started cooking. He then grabbed his phone and called Harley to see how she was doing in distracting Sameer. She said he was fine. Digger then grabbed a few more pieces of food and set them up. He then finished the chicken he was making. 

Sameer then came home and saw what Digger had done. He was shocked. They then had a lovely meal and a nice night. This anniversary, had been perfect.


End file.
